The United States Federal Government is considering requiring storing of certain sensor data so that accident reconstruction may be performed. The Government has proposed utilizing the data from a central lateral acceleration sensor for use in reconstruction. Side restraint controls typically use satellite lateral acceleration sensors for use in the deployment of side airbags. However, central lateral acceleration signals do not necessarily exist on each vehicle. In some vehicle, central lateral acceleration signal may be available, but too small for accident reconstruction purposes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for reliably and inexpensively reconstructing an accident scene.